1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a highback for gliding sports, such as snowboarding, and, more particularly, to a highback with independent forward lean adjustment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Snowboard binding systems for soft snowboard boots typically include an upright member, called a “highback” (also known as a “lowback” and a “SKYBACK”), that is contacted by the rear portion of a rider's leg. The highback, which may be mounted to a binding or a boot, acts as a lever that helps transmit forces directly to and from the board, allowing the rider to efficiently control the board through leg movement. For example, flexing one's legs rearward against the highback places the board on its heel edge with a corresponding shift in weight and balance acting through the highback to complete a heelside turn.
Known highbacks generally include an upright support member formed with a pair of lateral ears that are employed to pivotally mount the highback in a heel-to-toe direction along a mounting axis that is transverse to the longitudinal axis of the binding or boot. In some instances, the highback may also be mounted for lateral rotation about a substantially vertical axis, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,170, which is assigned to The Burton Corporation, to accommodate a particular stance angle of the binding relative to the board.
A snowboard rider's leg is generally held by the highback at a forward angle relative to the board for balance, control and to ensure the rider's knee is bent for better shock absorption, particularly when landing jumps. To hold the rider's leg in such a stance, the highback is typically inclined relative to the board in a position referred to as “forward lean”. A desired amount of forward lean is set by pivoting the highback in the toe direction about the mounting axis and adjusting the position of a forward lean actuator along the back of the highback so that it engages a portion of the binding, typically the heel hoop, to prevent movement of the highback in the heel direction beyond the desired forward lean angle.
A rider may find it desirable to lock the highback in an upright riding position on the binding to prevent toe-edge travel relative to the board for enhanced board response. An example of a binding incorporating a locking device to prevent toe-edge travel of a highback is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,136, which is assigned to The Burton Corporation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved highback.